Apologies
by riversong15
Summary: Jude comes home and catches Brandon and Callie together. This is the fight afterwards. A few months after 1x15.


_I wanted to create a scene where Callie and Jude just yell at each other and blame each other for different things and this was created. It's a bit out of character for Jude._

* * *

Jude ran out of the house, into the backyard, fuming. A few seconds later, Callie emerged, screaming for him to stop.

"Jude I'm sorry!"

"No you're not, you keep saying you are but you're not. You keep making the same mistakes and you never learn. You make empty promises you don't intend to keep and I'm sick of it!"

"We didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Like at the wedding? Like with Liam? I bet you don't even like Brandon, you just have a thing for foster brothers."

"You don't know everything Jude."

"I know enough!"

"You think you do but you don't, okay." She was reluctant to tell him about the rape, but she hoped it would help him understand. "Liam hurt me Jude. He forced himself on me and that's why I let the parents catch us. That's why I got us kicked out of that home."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know."

"Does Brandon know?"

"He's the first person I told."

"Of course he was. Because you always choose him over me."

"Because I'm in love with him!" Callie cried out. "I love him Jude and I can't stop loving him."

"Then why did you even come back if you knew you were in love with him? Why didn't you just do your Independent Living thing? Why did you come back?"

"We didn't think it would be this hard to be around each other and I thought you wanted me back. I thought that being a part of the family would be better for us. After Frank's death, I was reminded of Mom and I realized that having a family was better than being on my own. We tried Jude but it's tearing us apart to have to act like this. I can't be his sister and he's not my brother."

"I'm your brother Callie! I was in that house with you too! Do you know how much I hated seeing you get hurt? I thought Liam broke your heart. I thought you both wanted it. How am I supposed to feel now, knowing that I have been holding this over your head for the past 2 years."

"You weren't old enough to get it."

"You're not the only one who has had to be strong for the past 6 years. I don't need you to baby me!"

"I'm not babying you, I'm protecting you. I have been keeping you safe ever since mom died. Every time I stole, every time I talked back, every time I took a beating, I did it for you. Everything I sacrifice is for you. You calling me selfish was worse than anything any foster parent did to me."

"You were being selfish. They want to keep us and instead of letting them you throw it in their face like they don't matter to you."

"Maybe I don't want to be adopted, ever thought of that?"

"What are you saying?"

"I don't need to be adopted Jude. I'm almost 17. I'll have a year in this house before I leave for college. You on the other hand have the next six years. You need this adoption more than I do."

"You said you wouldn't let them separate us again."

"That was before you ended up in a home with people I could trust to take care of you. Look Jude, I'm not saying that I am going to leave before I have to. I just can't be adopted. It makes things to complicated."

"Complicated with Brandon, you mean?"

"I'm happier with him than without him."

"You think you're in love with him but he's just using you. Remember Talya? Remember how many times he broke up with her? How do you know he won't use you like that? Make you think he cares when he will drop you for the next pretty girl he sees. He's just like Liam, he's just waiting until the another girl comes along."

That was a low blow and at this point, Callie was tired of defending herself. "You know, despite your nice nature, your acceptance and understanding of other people's problems, you can't stand it when I get to be happy. It all goes flying out the window where Brandon and I are concerned. Everybody may think that you're this perfect little angel but you are mean and hurtful to me, the only family you have left. You think everything I do is stupid-"

"Because you never think about what you do. You just do what you want even if it hurts other people."

"Like when?"

"The wedding! You running away! And just now! And these are the just from the past few months."

"I'm not perfect! We both know that!" Callie exasperated. "And I tried to keep what I did separate from you so that you wouldn't suffer. I'm not throwing you away. I'm letting you live your life so that I can live mine! We can't keep being a package deal. I'm going to be the first person to tell you that it is time for you to grow up, be a teenager, and make the stupid decisions you will make, because I am tired of being the one ruining your chances. This time, it's your turn." And then she turned and left leaving a speechless Jude in the backyard.

Jude stayed in the backyard long after she went. He didn't want to go in, see his sister kiss Brandon, see the past few months be totally wrecked for them.

It was his fault. He had to admit that the past few mistakes Callie made were because of him. And what did he expect? He's a Jacob. No matter how good their lives are the Jacobs always find a way to mess it up in the worst possible way.

He tried to be different. He did more chores, was extra polite, and tried to be as quiet as possible, whatever it took to not be sent to another home. Callie was the opposite. She hated every home they were at, did what needed to be done to be sent away. His record was spotless; he was the exact kid every parent wanted to adopt. He should be happy that he and Callie are no longer a package deal. They both had their freedom to do whatever they wanted. Was he scared that he would mess up like everyone else in his family?

No. Because he wasn't a Jacob anymore.

He was a Foster.

* * *

_Yeah so I admit, Jude seems a little harsh with Callie, but hey, this is Fan Fiction._

_I just thought that these two always needed someone to tell them that they are their own person. Callie always blamed herself for what happened to the both of them and Jude needed a little wake up call._

_Tell me if you agree! Read and review, thank you._


End file.
